I Died A Thousand Times
by andrea.madsen
Summary: "I wiLl jump. Ocean deep. Ocean wide. I will jump. I will die."     "I will let you go but I won't let you fall"


I Died A Thousand Times

_This is a one-shot. It's a __short__ story that I wrote and I hope you enjoy it!_

Gabriella looked at the bottle that was only half full of Tequila. Before she got there the bottle was full. She looked over the bridge and saw the roaring waves below.

"What are you doing Brie just jump!" Gabriella told herself over and over. She looked at her wrists that had scars trailing halfway up her wrist. "You useless, pathetic, sorry excuse. Jump!" Another thing that was coursing through her head. All her life she has been put down, let down, abandoned and abused. There was no where to hide from the pain. Nothing could make it go away. Nothing got was only one solution. Suicide. She has gone over the many different ways to commit suicide. She attempted one other time and failed. The memories still haunt her. Her past is still alive.

Troy looked over the brige and stared into the merky waters.

"Why'd you have to do it Brie?" he asked and kissed the cross that was hanging there. It had a small picture of Gabriella and some roses around it. It was supposedly the place where Gabriella commited suicide. It hung there in loving memory. "I should have never left you." he said and and looked up. He thought he saw someone that looked just like Gabriella.

"Brie?" he asked quietly. The girl looked like Gabriella walked away. He ran over to her. "Brie." she turned around.

"Bella it is you!" Troy exclaimed.

"Just leave me alone Troy." Gabriella said coldly.

"Everyone thinks your dead. But your not. Everyone thought you," he grew quiet.

"I didn't do it." Gabriella sighed.

"Why didn't you go back?"

"Becasue who looks at the troubled teen who chickened out of her suicide project the same."

"You need to go back."

"I cant. Just get that through your brain." Gabriella screamed. "I'm going to jump." she said quietly and began to make her way down the bridge.

"You were scared last time. Why not now?"

"Last time I had no idea what I wanted. now I know." she sighed and threw a rock into the roaring waters beneath them. "I'm just another loss cause. I have no reason to be here. Why be here without meaning?"

"But you can't end your own life. Do you know how much you would hurt me?"

"YOU HURT ME!" Brie screamed. "You hurt me when you chose her. You hurt me when you walked away." Brie walked away further down the brige.

"Brie I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah well it's a little to late for that."

"I'm sorry."

"Appologies are just promised words." The walking continued.

"I never meant to hurt you. I never actually loved someone like this before. I didn't know I had to die a million times trying to find you. But I did. I never meant to hurt Brie. I never did."

"And you didn't think about me?"

"Who was the one trying to commit suicide?"

"Who are you to judge?"

"I'm not trying to judge you."

"Well than stop."

"What happened to you? I thought I found the old Brie."

"You wanna know what happened? You happened! You happened to me. You picked Sharpay over me. I was your best friend. You screwed up once. You could have screwed up a million times. Even a million and one times, and I would still have forgiven you. But this is something I can't forgive. What you said hurt. And it is now a tattoo forever engraved on my heart."

"Brie."

"Just do us all a favor and go away." Brie walked down the bridge even more.

"You're not gonna jump."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me? Not you that's for sure."

"Fine I thought you loved me enough to not go through with this."

"All we've done is fight and I'm sick and tired of it. It's mu life. My choice. I wanna speak out. I wanna have a voice."

"Remember that day we went to my grandmothers cottage, and we got to spend the night. Just you and me? And I engraved our names on a tree. And you kissed me by the lake at sunset. I found you Gabriella. I don't want to loose you again." he grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"I'm so sorry Troy. Goodbye." she said and let go of his hand .

"I can't watch you walk away. What happened to you? You used to be so strong Brie."

"That was the old me."

"Please Brie. Life's to valuable to give up. We have to learn to forgive and forget and keep moving forward.

"If you asked me if I would jump would you want my honest opinion or lie? I would lie and say I'm fine but I'm not fine. I would lie and say I'm okay but nothings okay. This is it. This is my future. My everything. I would give up everything to make you happy. But right now.. It's not about you. You don't matter. My friends don't matter. My family don't matter. But right now.. I is my time. I matter the most. But I will jump. Want me to jump? I will jump. I'm not afraid. I was more afraid now than I am now. Water deep. Ocean wide. I will jump. I will die. I've died a thousand times. Now I'm going to be put to rest. This time I'm not coming back. No more being afraid. No more pain. I love you Troy. I really do. And if you loved me you would let me jump."

"I will let go but I won't let you fall." Gabriella put down the empty bottle of tequila then jumped off the brige and into the raging waters.

"Brie?" Troy looked over the brige and saw nothing. "Bella!" he yelled. He never wanted to be alone again. He spent all his life in regret. Maybe now by jumping he'll be forgiven in another life. Maybe now he and Gabriella could be together forever.

Two crosses were put on the brige in the same exact spot Gabriella and Troy jumped. The day they eneded their life over love. A fairytale with an incomplete happy ending. Or you can say being in heaven with your one true love can be a happy ending. A happy ending to a tragic day. But now Troy's words are forever engraved on Gabriella's heart. "I will let go but I won't let you fall." Now you can say Gabriella died a thousand and one times.


End file.
